Bluedragoneye94's book of Complications
by AlexSnape-36
Summary: A collection of five one shots that I wrote as a christmas gift for my beta. The stories are better than the summary. Not all are with Severus, but they were all fun to write. Enjoy.Please read and review.
1. Romance

**Disclaimer: I own everything that doesn't already belong to somebody else, but I'm not making any money off of any of it.**

**Author's Note: This was a Christmas present I made for my beta. I hope you enjoy it.**

**The New Boyfriend**

Brittany quickly finished brushing her hair and slipped on her new outfit, adding a touch of makeup afterwards. Her new boyfriend would be ready to go to Hogsmeade with her any minute now.  
Draco Malfoy had finally asked her out. Brittany had fallen for him the moment she saw him first year. Back then, unfortunately, he had eyes only for that Pansy girl. Brittany had finally won Draco over when Pansy made the mistake of rubbing the fact that she was dating the guy that Brittany liked in Brittany's face. Brittany had sent Pansy to the hospital wing on a stretcher. Draco had found it amusing, but McGonagal, head of their rival house, had taken 80 points and given her detention for a month. Professor Snape wasn't going to be happy when he got back from the Potions masters' convention.  
Brittany made her way down into the common room where she found Draco waiting next to the steps.

"Ready?" he drawls with a smirk.

Brittany smiles, "I've been ready for six years, Draco, so that's a pretty foolish question."

"Well, then, you should have hexed Pansy into the hospital wing before now." he replies smugly, taking herarm and leading her out of the Slytherin dormitory.

"Remind me why you enjoyed watching me sent your ex-girlfriend to the hospital wing?" Brittany requests curiously.

" Because I like pretty blondes who can duel. I wouldn't want a girlfriend who can't defend herself and won't go after what she wants. It would ruin my reputation." Draco explains haughtily, "Besides, I'd rather have your head on my lap than hers."

Brittany laughs before replying, "We'd better hurry up before all the good carriages are taken."

****************************************************************

"Back off, Potter!" Draco threatens menacingly.

"Even I can get a better girlfriend than that, and now there's no way Gryffindor will lose the house cup to Slytherin!" Ron laughs mockingly, "Slytherins are losers...and Snape's the worst of them all, the slimey git!"

Draco and Brittany draw their wands at the same time and somehow manage to turn both Potter and Weasly into giant slugs.

"Next time watch what you say about my girl in front of me!" Draco sneers.

"Never_**...**_Never insult Professor Snape in front of me!" Brittany growls threateningly.

Draco takes her hand and they happily storm off back towards the castle.

***********************************************************

**An Hour Later at hogsmeade**

Hermione walked quickly down the street, trying to find Harry and Ron. She had already checked all of their favorite places, and she was getting pretty frustrated with them. Further up the road she was shocked to see two human-sized, slimey, slugs lying in the middle of the street. When sh reached them she began to walk past them, unsure of how to react. Then they startle her.

"Hermione!" the slugs exclaim simultaneously.

Hermione turns back towards them cautiously. "Harry?... Ron?" she asks hesitantly.

"Yeah it's us. Draco and his girlfriend, Bridget-or whatever her name is, attacked us!" Ron explains quickly.

"Because you called them losers and Snape a slimey git!" Harry snaps at him, obviously annoyed that Ron had gotten him into this mess.

"You insulted a Professor?!" Hermione yells, outraged.

"Hermione, you can lecture him later. Please turn us back!" Harry begs.

Hermione rolls her eyes and waves her wand over them, returning them to their human bodies.

"Well, I guess they showed you who the real slimey git is didn't they, Ronald?" Hermione laughs, insultingly.

Ron glares at her. " Awww, shut up , 'Mione."

**************************************************************************

"I had fun." Brittany tells Draco, smiling slyly.

"yeah, me too. And that was some nice wand work on Pothead and Weasel." Draco says with a smirk.

Brittany laughs. Draco shuts her up with a smooth kiss.

Brittany blushes.

"Night." Draco says, watching her walk back to her dormitory.

"Good night, Draco." She calls back.

Once out of sight, she leans against the wall.

"Yes!" She say excitedly, pumping her arm. "Owwww!"  
She had hit her elbow against the cold stone wall. It hurt. Bad. She shakes her, embarrassed even though no one had seen.

Back down stairs, Draco sat down in a black leather chair in front of the simmering fireplace.

"_Good_ night indeed." he murmurs happily to himself. Finally there was someone he could wreck havoc with that wasn't a complete dunderhead.

**_The End_**

A/N: This is the first of six stories. It's a little rough, but I hope you liked it. Please review.


	2. Happiness

**Free**

Severus Snape's apprentice, Brittany, hesitated at the edge of the clearing. Beyond that thin grove of trees ahead, their fates would be decided. If this worked, Voldemort would die, the war would end, and Severus will have paid his debts and avenged Lily Evans. If they failed, they would die.

"Brittany," Severus begins, " If you want to turn back, now is the time."

"No," she objects, shaking her head," I can't turn back now. We're in this together." She starts forward again, but Severus grabs her arm and pulls her back to face him.

"Assuming we won't survive this...there's something I need you to know." he murmurs quietly.

"I'm listening." she assures him.

"I'm not sure when it began...and I most certainly don't know how, but...I love you." He admits, "I realize you you deserve someone who can offer you more than this, and I don't expect you to return the sentiment... I couldn't die thinking myself too much of a coward to tell you the truth. The truth is, you've come to mean more to me than anyone ever has."

She places her hand on his chest and kisses him softly. "I love you." she confesses, "I always have."

He kisses her one last time before taking her hand and leading her to meet their fate.

************************************************************************

"Traitor!" Voldemort hisses at Severus.

"You killed Lily. I've come to return the favor." Severus snarls.

"She was just a woman. She married your rival and placed her loyalties with the wrong side. You should be thanking me for killing her off!" The Dark Lord snaps.

"Wrong! _I_ placed_ my _loyalties with the wrong side. But not anymore. One way or another... you will die tonight."

"I'd like to see you try!" Voldemort laughs mockingly.

Brittany quickly grabs the sorting hat out of her back pocket and holds it open so that Severus could pull the Sword of Slytherin out of it. At that same moment, other deatheaters began to arrive. Not giving Voldemort's followers the chance to react to the scene before them, Brittany drops the hat and grabs the sword with Severus. Together they plunge it through the Dark Lord's heart, cutting him off mid-curse. Deatheaters all around them began to fall to their knees in pain as the Dark Lord takes his final breath, Severus being no exception. Out of the corner of her eye, Brittany sees Severus falling to the ground, clutching his wrist. She kneels down next to him, shocked.

"What's wrong?! Tell me what to do!" she demands desperately.

She watches as Severus pulls up his sleeve, revealing all that's left of the dark mark...an acid eating through his skin. It was spreading to quickly, consuming all who once bore the mark.

"Brittany!" he chokes out before blacking out.

****************************************************************************

Snape comes to without opening his eyes, attempting to remember what had happened. He listens intently to the voices around him, and once he identifies a couple of them, he slowly blinks open his eyes. The first thing he sees, is Albus Dumbledore standing over him with that damn twinke in his eye.

"Brittany?" he questions as memories start flooding back into his mind.

"She's resting. She hasn't left your side since she brought you in." Albus explains.

"She saved your life. "McGonagal adds,"Severus...I think she loves you..."

"I know she does." Severus replies calmly, "How long have I been out?"

"About a week." Albus answers simply.

"Where is she?" Snape demands suddenly, " Can I see her?"

"Severus!" a female voice exclaims, throwing herself at him.

"Brittany, let him regain his strength before you bludger him!" McGonagal exclaims indignantly.

Severus just wraps his arms around her. She raises up to look at him. He caresses the side of her face.

"I'm free..."He breathes, "I'm free."


	3. Angst

**Without You**

Brittany moved slowly around the room, touching everyhting...and everything she touched decided that it would silently torment her by bring back memories. She finally collapsed, in a fit of tears, in a black leather chair. The chair brought back memories as well. Ther was no use in deying it. Her heart was now unmendably broken. She'd give almost anything to be told that it wasn't true, but her mind wouldn't allow it. There was nothing left to give. She had to learn to face a truth that she couldn't bear to face. The truth that told her...he's gone. And as if that wasn't enough, the man she's looked up to for the last five years, the man that knew her almost as well as she knew herself, the man that was always strong enough to survive anything life threw at him... the second of the two that she'd _never_ expected...

The Dark Lord had been vanquished just four hours ago. At that moment she was the happiest person alive, or one of them at least. She couldn't wait to find Draco and Severus...to see them smile for the first time in ages...since the day Draco had proposed to her...she was so sure they would smile. After all, they were free now. She thought nothing of the fact that she didn't find them right away. There were alot of people helping. They could have been anywhere. It wasn't until she began helping carry in the bodies that it occured to her that they might not have...but she quickly shook that thought away. The fates couldn't be that cruel.

Around half an hour later, she saw them- the Malfoy family. They were sitting huddled together...crying...all except Draco. She didn't see Draco. She approached the slowly, unwillingly...to ask a question that she was starting to think she didn't want an answer to.

"Draco?" She whimpered, afraid of the answer. Narcissa and Lucius had looked up at the same time. Narcissa took one look at her before collapsing in a fit of tears against her husband's chest.

Lucius had answered her. Lucius had said the the four words that broke her instantly. She could withstand the attack of deatheater, dementors, giants, and even Voldemort...but those four words were like a dagger through her heart. Those four traitorous words...."He didn't make it." It had been that simple. Thirteen letters was all it took to show her that she really wasn't really all that stong after all....he didn't make it

She darted around the room, looking for someone who could tell her...she had to know. Severus couldn't have...not both of them... Then she saw her. Professor McGonagal was talking to the golden trio.

"Professor..." she gasps, short of breath, tears running down her face, " Where's Severus?"

Professor McGonagal gaped at her, unsure of how to answer. The woman knew what Draco's Godfather had meant to her...he had been second only to Draco himself. It was Hermione that answered her. Hermione who said it this time.

"He didn't make it. Voldemort made Naigini kill him. He didn't even have a chance to defend himself. I'm sorry..." Hermione explained softly.

Brittany just stared at her for a moment, the information not quite sinking in. For a moment she was numb. And then she felt it. She felt everything falling away. Everything she dreamed of, everything she wanted, needed...everything that gave her a reason to live-gone. Everything except her. She was still here, but she didn't want to be. She collapsed on the floor, screaming the same thing over and over again. Crying,"**_No! No! No!_**" she had screamed,"**_NO!_**"

And she screams it again now, sitting in that black leather chair that had always been Severus's favorite...

And she was going to bed tonight in a bed that was meant to be her wedding bed...where there, on her night stand, was a picture of the three of them.

She can feel herself breaking over and over again, the pieces breaking into smaller pieces until there was nothing left but an empty shell of a girl who was supposed to be happy tonight. Her life had been nothing before them, and her life after them would be even less. She climbs weakly into the bed that, next week, was supposed to be her wedding be...knowing that it wouldn't be. She'd never see it. She'd never see them smile in thei new found freedom... never hear their voices... never touch Draco's face or learn from his Godfather...supposed to be her godfather by marriage.

Tears fall down her face as her eyes land on the two men waving at her, Draco trying to kiss her, and missing...Severus laughing...

And she closes her eyes one last time...and prays to God that she doesn'y wake up.

**Please Review!**


	4. HumorousAnnoyance

**Sneaking Out**

Brittany giggled excitedly as she snuck out of the Hufflepuff common room. She was going to go meet him now. The man that haunted her dreams...and daydreams. The man she couldn't take her mind off of. He was so handsome and intelligent in her eyes. they had alot of things in common...he enjoyed alot of the things she did. She couldn't wait to kiss him. She couldn't wait to kiss him. To see him again. as she had been seeing him for the last three weeks. To touch him.

They couldn't tell anyone. People would think her mad for being so completely and utterly in love with him. They probably even try to avoid him. They'd never understand why she was willing to sneak out to see him...of all people. So, no, they could never know about the feelings of love and excitement coursing through her blood now. She'd keep it to herself...at least until she graduated. When she graduates he'll run off with her. She'd never again have to sneak off to see him due to those dim witted dunderheads again. They could even be married! Oh! She was so excited! Who'd ever expected her to fall in love with him? Hogwarts' own resident squib-Argus Filch.

**A/N: This was supposed to be the 'annoying' one. Don't ask me where this idea came from, because I'm no sure I even want to know. Please review?**


	5. Humor

**Revenge**

That was it.  
Professor Severus Snape had picked on Gryffindor one too many times for their tastes.  
"What do you say" starts Fred.  
"We show him what Gryffindors are made of." finishes Fred.  
"Brilliant idea.' Brittany agrees.

****************************************************************************

The plan was set. It was perfect. Tonight at dinner Snape would get what he deserved.

Fred, George, Lee, and Brittany casually walked into the great hall and took their seats at the Gryffindor table. Brittany fought against the urge to smile wickedly. George gave her a sly smirk.

It was there 7th year at Hogwarts. They expected to go out with a bang, and that was exactly what they were doing. Everyon that had ever made them mad would regret it here and now, but Snape's punishment would be the worst of them all. It was going to be halarious.

Brittany had joined the three jokesters two years earlier. She had originally gone to the American wizarding school, but had transfered to Hogwarts her 5th year. They had been inseperable since then, and alot stonger. Though at first she had been reluctantto move to London and go to school at Hogwarts, at this moment she wouldn't have traded it for the world.

********************************************************************************

Half way through dinner George looked up and caught Brittany's eye. She nods and does the same to Fred, and Fred gives the signal to Lee. Under the table they take out their wands and the little seeds that would fly into their victims once the spell was cast. Though the others had several of these seeds, George had only one. This one was special. This one was Snape's little early Christmas present.

"One" George mouths to the others.

"Two" Fred mouths.

" Three " Brittany and Lee mouth together.

The cast the spell and watch as the seeds shoot off towards their victims. Two seconds later, the great hall erupted into screams. The four turned to watch the chaos spreading around them. All the student who had ever angered the grew extra limbs. Animal limbs to be exact. Brittany turned to look up at the staff table where Severus Snape used to be. There was now a three year old wearing nithing but crimson boxers with the Gryffindor crest.

"50 points from Professor Snape for streaking in the great hall!" Fred and George shout simultaneously, giving Lee and Brittany high fives.

"How's that for revenge!"


End file.
